Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions
Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres *Urban Fantasy / Paranormal YA Theme * Teen paranormal road trips Trailer *ENTHRALLED, Paranormal Diversions ~ Teaser Trailer - YouTube Editor and Authors Editors: Melissa Marr & Kelley Armstrong All YA Contributors: Melissa Marr (UF-YA, UF), Kelley Armstrong (UF, UF-YA), Rachel Vincent (UF-YA), Sarah Rees Brennan (UF-YA), Jeri Smith-Ready (UF, UF-YA), Mary E. Pearson (Paranormal-YA), Jennifer Lynn Barnes (UF-YA), Jessica Verday (Paranormal-YA), Claudia Gray (UF, Rom, YA), Jackson Pearce (UF-YA), Carrie Ryan (Paranormal-YA), Rachel Caine (UF), Kami Garcia (Paranormal-YA), Margaret Stohl (Paranormal-YA), Kimberly Derting (Paranormal-YA, YA-Fantasy), Ally Condie (Dystopian-YA) Description A collection of fourteen original teen paranormal short stories from some of today's bestselling YA talent, united with the common theme of road trips. A journey may take hundreds of miles, or it may cover the distance between duty and desire. Sixteen of today’s hottest writers of paranormal tales weave stories on a common theme of journeying. Authors such as Kelley Armstrong, Rachel Caine, Melissa Marr return to the beloved worlds of their bestselling series. Others, like Claudia Gray, Kami Garcia, and Margaret Stohl, create new land-scapes and characters. But whether they’re writing about vampires, faeries, angels, or other magical beings, each author explores the strength and resilience of the human heart. Suspenseful, funny, or romantic, the stories in Enthralled will leave you moved. ~ Goodreads Supernatural Elements Vampires, faeries, djinn, harpies, psychic, necromancer, ghost, gargoyle, oracle, shades, Harpies, cannibal Girl Scouts, superpowers, . . . List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Giovanni’s Farewell" by Claudia Gray While in Rome on a school trip, Cairo, Ravenna's brother, claims to be developing psychic powers, something which frightens Ravenna and makes her feel concerned for her brother's mental stability... until she too has a strange experience. "Scenic Route" by Carrie Ryan — The Forest of Hands and Teeth This story is set in the same world as The Forest of Hands and Teeth series, and yet you don't really read about the Unconsecrated (the danger is alluded to but not mentioned). The focus is primarily on survival as Maggie takes her sister Sally to a cabin, one of the few refuges she was fortunate enough to find, and meets Calvin, who is full of surprises and has a story of his own. "Red Run" by Kami Garcia Edie's brother, Will, was one of many murdered out on Red Run. At the beginning of the story, Edie sets off to kill the ghost who is rumored to haunt the road and who she believes killed her brother "Things About Love" by Jackson Pearce — Genies / As You Wish universe #1.5 This story is set in the same world as As You Wish. After Jinn, a genie, fell in love with Viola, a mortal, the whole of Caliban was shocked so Juliet, another genie, comes to Lawrence (Viola's friend) to learn about love and the frightening implications and questions that have arisen for her jinn world. "Niederwald" by Rachel Vincent — Soul Screamers series Sabine, a mara, wants to steal her boyfriend Nash back from Kaylee so she and Kaylee's friend, Emma, stop at Niederwald to visit Syrie, a psychic of sorts whose house is guarded by very dangerous harpies. "Merely Mortal" by Melissa Marr — Wicked Lovely series #5.5 Keenan, the former Summer King, now a mere mortal, and Donia, the Winter Queen, go on vacation. They debate on whether or not Keenan should risk taking the Winter Queen's staff to make him a faery again. "Facing Facts" by Kelley Armstrong — Darkest Powers series #3.6 This story is about Kit telling Tori that he is her father, Tori subsequently running away, and Chloe, a necromancer, chasing after her and dealing with her own haunted feelings about what had happened regarding Tori's mother. "Let’s Get this Undead Show on the Road" by Sarah Rees Brennan This story has the same cast of characters as Brennan's in The Eternal Kiss. Christian, a vampire, and Josh, Pez, and Bradley, all members of the English boy band 4 the One, and Faye, their manager, go on tour, which turns out to be quite the bonding experience "Bridge" by Jeri Smith-Ready — Shade series world A story told in verse about Logan, who is now a ghost and contacts a Post-Shifter so that she can convince his brother Mikey to move on 233 days after Logan's surprising death. — Logan, who died and is now a ghost, is haunting his older brother Mickey, who blames himself for Logan’s death. This short story takes us back in the world of Shade and we learn more of what happened between these two brothers and on how they came about on making-up & resolving their feelings with each other. "Skin Contact" by Kimberly Derting — The Body Finder series #2.5 Rafe, a character from Desires of the Dead, has a vision that he fears has come true (though his true power lies comes from skin contact) and sets off to see what happened for himself. —— we learn more about Rafe & his ‘ability’ on how he became to be so guarded about his feelings. "Leaving" by Ally Condie About Sora, a young girl who has to deal with her grief over her father's leaving and the implications of what that has meant for her (being Untouchable and lonely, wanting to leave though it would also mean leaving Elio, etc.) and what it indicated about her father as a person. "At The Late Night, Double Feature, Picture Show" by Jessica Verday First line of the story: "The worst thing about cannibal Girl Scouts are the badges." One of the best first lines I've ever read. Anyways, Jane, the one human without superpowers in her family of hunters, goes after these Girl Scouts, and the situation quickly gets out of control. "IV League" by Margaret Stohl A pair of Drinkers fake transcripts and the likes and apply to Ivy League colleges. They drive to an interview with an Admissions Breather at Harvard. Will they get accepted? "Gargouille" by Mary E. Pearson About a gargoyle (gargouille), watcher of the night, who was caught and sold to a duke and had her wings cut off and the consequences of those actions on her life. "The Third Kind" by Jennifer Lynn Barnes An impulse to go to San Antonio with Jess strikes Kissy, and even when she was young, Kissy could not resist the 'pulse. The real mystery is ... why San Antonio? What's there and what will happen to Kissy and Jess on this trip? "Automatic" by Rachel Caine — The Morganville Vampires series What happens when a Coke vending machine in Morganville stocks cans of blood that are doled out via ID card? Read about the consequences for Michael. ~ Source: Christina Reads YA—Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions Cover Artist Artist: Joel Tippie - ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: HarperCollins * Book page: Browse Inside Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions * Book data: Paperback, 443 pages, Pub: Sept 20, 2011—ISBN: 0062015788 Cover Blurb Trivia For those of you who don’t know, Enthralled was the product of a tour. A Kick A@# tour that featured many women authors whose characters are strong, independent, and smart. It was a way to have authors under different publishers tour together. ~ Girls in the Stacks.com External Links Book:HarperCollins *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions by Melissa Marr ~ Goodreads *Publication Listing ~ ISFdb *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions by Melissa Marr ~ YA Book Central *ENTHRALLED, Paranormal Diversions ~Sims3~ Teaser Trailer - YouTube Author Pages for Book: *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions - Jeri Smith-Ready *Author Kimberly Derting *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions | Jackson Pearce Reviews: *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (anthology): Book Review *CHRISTINA READS YA: Book Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *Daisy Chain Book Reviews: Book Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *Once Upon a Twilight!: Book Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (anthology): Book Review *Daisy Chain Book Reviews: Book Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *Book Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions | KD DID IT Takes on Books *hell is cold: Review: Enthralled - Paranormal Diversions by various authors *The Review Diaries: Review: Enthralled - Paranormal Diversions by Melissa Marr *review Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions | Mermaid Vision Books *Lisa Loves Literature: Review - Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *Between dreams and reality | Enthralled : Paranormal Diversions *The Story Queen: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions anthology *Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions | Girls in the Stacks.com *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Enthralled : Paranormal Diversions by Various Artists *Some Like It Paranormal: Review: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions *My Favourite Books: Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions Goodreads Series pages: *Morganville Vampires: Extras series by Rachel Caine *Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr *Genies series by Jackson Pearce *Body Finder series by Kimberly Derting *Darkest Powers Trilogy by Kelley Armstrong *Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent *The Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine *The Forest of Hands and Teeth series by Carrie Ryan *Jenna Fox Chronicles series by Mary E. Pearson Author Websitess: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Jennifer Lynn Barnes *Sarah Rees Brennan *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Ally Condie *Author Kimberly Derting *Kami Garcia -- NYT Bestselling Author (Beautiful Creatures) *Claudia Gray :: Author of BALTHAZAR, FATEFUL, the EVERNIGHT series and SPELLCASTER. *melissa marr - main page *Jackson Pearce | young adult author *Mary Pearson - Home *Carrie Ryan: Young Adult Fiction *Home Page - Jeri Smith-Ready *Margaret Stohl *Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy *J E S S I C A. V E R D A Y. New York Times Bestselling Author Goodreads Author Pages: *Melissa Marr (Author of Wicked Lovely) *Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) *Sarah Rees Brennan (Author of Unspoken) *Jeri Smith-Ready (Author of Shade) *Mary E. Pearson (Author of The Adoration of Jenna Fox) *Jennifer Lynn Barnes (Author of Raised by Wolves) *Jessica Verday (Author of The Hollow) *Claudia Gray (Author of Evernight) *Jackson Pearce (Author of Sisters Red) *Carrie Ryan (Author of The Forest of Hands and Teeth) *Rachel Caine (Author of Glass Houses) *Kami Garcia (Author of Beautiful Creatures) *Margaret Stohl ( of Beautiful Darkness) *Kimberly Derting (Author of The Body Finder) *Ally Condie (Author of Matched) Category:Vampires Category:Anthologies Category:Faeries Category:Gargoyles Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Necromancers Category:Djinn Category:Psychics Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Young Adult Category:Harpies